


I won't let you go

by thevamps5sos56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Hallucinations, Learning self-defense, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Original Vampire Character, PTSD attack, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Protective Derek, Protective Peter Hale, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Scott triggers Stiles, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Smut, Sobbing, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, The Pack Being Idiots, The Pack Doesn't Know, The Pack is Confused, Triggers, Uncle/Nephew Incest, hysterical, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56
Summary: Trigger warning! Chapter involves self-harm.Also, there's shower sexy times. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

          **[ (Outfit](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546036570250)&[theseShoes)](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0794W2Z43/ref=asc_df_B0794W2Z435788453/?creative=394997&creativeASIN=B0794W2Z43&linkCode=df0&tag=wwwshopstylec-20&ascsubtag=3666132579)**

                                                                                                                   **Stiles' P.O.V**

 I chew on the tip of my thumb nervously as I stand outside the loft. They know I'm here. The only people that know what happened is my dad and the Hale men. I put makeup on to cover the bruises on my face before I left, but on the way here I started fucking crying. Now the pack will see it. I take a deep breath and open the door. I let it out when it is open all of the way and I pull on my beanie. I turn around shutting the door and shut my eyes. I was supposed to hang out with Scottie this weekend but [Travis](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiSiPy5m9jgAhVB1oMKHUObB9EQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F604256474977648714%2F&psig=AOvVaw3KmJQbTK4oVcQczOJemhiO&ust=1551229789210837) decided he wanted to beat me to a pulp. Wasn't the first time he hit me. Peter and Derek found me they wouldn't let me out of their site. They stayed in my room until Travis came back. Then they took off with him down to the station. He's locked up now, I miss him. That's so fucked up. I turn away from the door and walk towards the conversation. Peter automatically moves closer to me and sits on the couch closes to the armchair. I take a seat and look over at Peter. He smiles sadly at me and Scott clears his throat. "So, where were you this weekend?" 

                  "Travis and I broke up," I whisper quietly feeling my lip quiver and he glares at me. 

                   "Don't! No more excuses, you've ditched me six times without even a text beforehand." Scott starts shouting at me and he moves closer to me. I back up against the chair and I feel myself start shaking. "What happened to your face?" Fuck he is moving close too fast. I don't know why, but I can't control myself as I start screaming in fear. I cover my face with my arms and fold in on myself. I hear Peter growling at Scott over my loud screaming.

                  "Shh, sweetie. I'm going to pick you up, okay?" I start sobbing and I nod. Peter picks me up into his arms and I cling to him. I wrap my legs around his waist and I hide my face in his neck. He presses a kiss to the top of my head and I hear a door shut behind us. I lift up my head and my thumb immediately goes into my mouth. "This is my room." Peter flicks on the light and I feel my face heat up when I see his neck. There's saliva all over him. "It's okay, sweetie. Don't be embarrassed." I feel exhaustion set in and I look over at Peter's bed. "Wanna take a nap?" I nod in response and he smile. "Okay, I'm going to take off your shoes." Peter sets me on the bed gently and runs his fingers down my leg. He grabs my ankle and takes off my shoe. He gently takes off the other and helps me lay down. He pulls the blanket over me and kisses my forehead. "I'll be right back."

                    "Okay." Shit, my voice is rough. 

 

                                                                                                                        **Peter's P.O.V**

                I feel my anger come back to the surface as soon as I leave my room. Everyone is still here. When Scott asked what happened it wasn't out of concern. He smelt happy. What a great best friend. I shut the door quietly and storm off towards the living room. I let my claws and fangs extend and I grip onto the couch. I flash my eyes at Scott and I hear Derek walking up to the front door. "You really shouldn't have yelled at Stiles like that! You shouldn't have gotten up in his face like that! I think you should leave." I growl out and look over when my dear nephew opens the door. 

               "Who yelled at Stiles?" The scent of rage flowing off of Derek makes the beta's stumble. 

               "Oh just dear, sweet, Scottie of course. The little fucker ran up into his face too. Said Stiles ditched him  _six_ times." 

               "This happened six other times? Fuck. Everyone out, except Peter." Derek growls showing the betas his eyes and Scott growls at us.

                "I don't know why you care.  He's the one that didn't show up." My hands slip from the couch and I snarl at him. 

                "I suggest you leave before you end up like Kate Argent." I snarl again when he gives me a dirty look and I watch as he leaves. I take a deep breath and focus on Stiles' heartbeat. He's falling asleep. My fangs and claws disappear and I turn around. I walk back to my room and open the door quietly. I walk over to the bed and get in beside him. 

                  " _Daddy, I thought you weren't going to be back."_ Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                                       **Peter's P.O.V**

I smile at the sleepy boy in my arms and I run my fingers through his hair. "I'll always come back for you." I kiss the top of his head and gently pull him closer. Derek comes into the room and he climbs into the bed on the other side of Stiles. The poor boy has a hard time staying warm he lost a lot of blood. Derek climbs under the blanket and we encompass Stiles. I smile at my sweet nephew and I rest my hand on his bicep. I shut my eyes and listen to my boys' heartbeats. I listen as Stiles falls asleep and the cute snores Der makes a few minutes later. I take a deep breath and let myself relax. 

 

             ***5 hours later* (10 pm)**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

My teeth clatter when I feel myself waking up and I grip onto the blanket. I yawn and stretch. My eyes fly open when I realize this is not my bed and this is a huge bed. A huge comfy bed. It's dark in here but the door is cracked open and a little bit of light is peeking through. Oh, the loft. I shut my eyes again and Travis pops into my head. I love him. God, I miss him. My chest tightens and I choke on my breath.  I start coughing and grimace at the weight resting on my heart. I climb out of the bed and pick my shoes up off the floor. I listen for Peter and Derek and hear nothing. That doesn't mean they don't hear me. They could be standing on the other side of the door. I take a deep breath and some part of me knows they are upstairs. I set my shoes on the floor and slip into them. I find my keys on the nightstand and I make a mad dash for the door. I run to the jeep and within seconds I'm on the road. It doesn't click where I'm going until I'm inside his apartment. I shut the door behind me and walk towards his room. I open the door and break down when I see my Sire. He immediately zips over to me and wraps his arms around me. "That's strange, you still have a heartbeat." 

                     "What do you mean, Sire?" The words leaving my mouth feel strange and I feel like I'm trapped. "Did you feed me your blood?" I feel anger flood my system and he sighs. I take a deep breath and jump back from him when I smell Peter and Derek. "Shit, you didn't hurt anyone, did you? When you escaped?" I charge at him and he falls back onto his bed. I'm on top of him and I feel sharp teeth in my mouth. "How lovely." I snarl out and snap my fangs at him. He chuckles manically and puckers his lips. A rush of guilt pours into me and I slam my fanged mouth against his. "How dare you?!" I shout against his lips and a sob escapes my throat. I hear my Alpha's busting through the front door and Travis perks up. "No, they are off limits!" I growl and he pulls me back in for another kiss. _This is not good._ I push up away from him and I slap him across the face. The smell of my sire's blood brings tears to my eyes and I bring my clawed hand to my mouth. I lick the blood off my fingers and the bedroom door swings open. A broken sob leaves me as I start convulsing as I cry and I let out a loud snarl. "I hate you!" My lips are kissing his passionately and I open up for his tongue. He sucks the taste of his blood out of my mouth and I have to force myself away from him. "Leave and don't come back!" I growl and push myself off of the bed. "If you hurt anyone I love, I will kill you myself. Even if that means killing myself as well." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Chapter involves self-harm.  
> Also, there's shower sexy times. ;)

                                                                                                                      **[Stiles](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1550817056017)' P.O.V **

I let out a sob as the water hits my back. The floor of the shower is cold. Tears pour down my face and I just want to scream. Another sob escapes my lips and my claws sink into my legs. I move my hands down my legs and I relax at the smell of blood. The burning sensation in my legs feels amazing. My face isn't fucked up anymore. I'm fucked up, I can't stand not being in pain. I've been in pain for so long that it is almost unnatural to not hurt. I dig my claws into my thighs and rip open my skin. As soon as blood starts pouring out it heals up, and I growl at my skin. I slice my thighs open again and I snarl as they heal up. I growl when the blood washes down the drain. I feel anger building up in my chest and I stand up. I turn off the shower and I slice at my stomach. The rage burst through me and I scream. I fly out of the shower and punch a hole through the wall. Blood pours from my hand and I start laughing. Peter slams the door open and his eyes snap to my hand. A burst of laughter erupts from my lips and I start laughing hysterically. "Baby this is not funny, you hurt yourself."

                "Oh, potato potahto. I think it's fucking hilarious, and it will heal." Peter growls at me and I snarl at him. I zip towards him and hide my face in his chest. I breathe him in and tears prick my eyes. I feel my hand finish healing and I let out a sob. "I'm scared, Daddy." He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

                "It's okay, baby. Daddy's here I'm going to take care of you." Peter strips out of his clothes and turns the shower back on. "C'mere pup." Peter helps me into the shower and climbs in behind me.  _He is pressed right up against me, shit._ Peter grabs my hand carefully taking it in his and he washes the blood off. The blood on my stomach starts washing off on its own and when Peter let's go of my hand he places my hands on my hips. He starts rubbing the blood off of my belly and I feel myself getting excited. I throw my head back onto his shoulder and he smirks. He's starting to chub up and shit it feels so good against my ass. "Never do this again!" Peter growls into my ear and moves his hands back to my hips. "Do you understand me, pup?"

                "Yes, Daddy." I gasp out when he starts massaging circles into my hips and I let out a moan. He forcibly turns me around and I gasp at the massive size of his cock. I feel myself licking my lips and I peek up at Peter through my lashes. He smirks at me and winks. He grabs both of our cocks in his big hand and I gasp at the touch. He starts fisting out cocks between us and brings his lips down to mine. We kiss passionately and I whine high in my throat when he touches the most sensitive spot on my cock. I start fucking up into his fist and he shoves his tongue into my mouth. He immediately takes control and I gasp when I catch a scent of his blood through the steam of the water. So sweet, fuck. I pull back and shove my face into his neck and take a deep breath. I press kisses all over the side of his neck and I place a careful kiss on his throat. "Daddy, can I please have a drink?" I kiss along his jaw and moan as he squeezes our cocks together. 

                 "Only a little one sweetheart, I'll push you off if you lose control. Don't make me do that." I nod my head against the side of his throat and drop my fangs. I grab his free hand in mine and my other one goes to his neck. I kiss the spot where I'm going to take a bite and I sink my fangs into his neck. He squeezes my hand and I moan at the taste of his blood. It starts flowing into my mouth and I start fucking up faster into Peter's fist. I drink a little bit more before I retract my fangs and lick the blood off his neck. I lick my lips and smile up at him. "You are so good with self-control over your instincts. Such a good boy." I preen under his praise and when I lick the blood off my teeth I start cumming hard between our stomachs.

                "C'mon, Daddy.Cum all over me." Peter growls before load after load of cum is splattering out of his cock. Some of it even hitting as far up as my chin and I lick it up. I moan at the taste and Peter growls. He slams his lips against mine in a rough kiss and pulls back after I kiss back. He moves us under the water and washes off our cum. Peter grabs the werewolf body wash that washes away the smell of everything in one wash and I smirk. "Daddy, I want them to know who I belong to," Peter smirks and kisses me. 

                "I love that honey, but I have to wash away the blood. Wouldn't want the pack to freak out over a little blood." I smirk back at him and sigh. 

                "Okay, but I want you to wash me," I tell him and he smirks. He opens the bottle and pours some into his hand. He sets the bottle down and his hands immediately attach to my body washing away every scent.

                 

                 


	4. Chapter 4

***continuation from the last chapter***

                                                                                                                           **Stiles' P.O.V**

                 I smirk at Peter from the spot I'm standing in from the bathroom and I look at his ass in the tight boxer's he's wearing. I move over to him in less than a second and I pinch his ass making him growl. I giggle and straighten out my hoodie. I walk over to the closet and grab my new shoes. I slide my feet into them and turn around to see Peter is now fully dressed. He's facing the opposite side of the room and I smirk. I run over to him and jump up onto his back. I koala up against his back and I see his face tighten up. He's smiling. "You are a spider monkey." I giggle making monkey noise until Peter chuckles and I kiss his cheek. Peter grabs onto my legs that are wrapped around his waist and turns towards the door.

              "Mush!" I giggle and point towards the door. Peter shakes his head and carries me to the living room. He drops me off onto the sofa and I smile when I see Derek sitting right next to me. "Hiya, Bear." He smiles at me and I climb up onto his lap. I kiss his cheek and he wraps his arms around me. "Daddy said pack's comin' over." Derek smiles down at me and runs his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes enjoying his touch and sigh in pleasure.

              "That's right little one, they are. When did you drop?" I blink up at Bear and feel nervous. I don't wanna tell him what happened.

              "When Daddy came into the bathroom when I was in there myself," I whisper and look down at my hands. "I was scared."

              "Do you know why you were scared?" I look back up to him and nod. "Are you gonna tell me?" I shake my head and he runs his thumb across my cheek. "Why not, honey?"

               "Derek will talk about this later!" Daddy tells Bear with an upset look on his face and I perk up when I hear footsteps walking towards the front door. 

               "Honey, you are so cute." I smile at Bear and he raises his eyebrows up at me. "Your fangs are out Puppet." I slap a hand over my mouth and look over to the front door when the pack starts piling in. Derek grips onto me when Scott walks in the room and I'm suddenly brought back from little space in a second flat. I take control of my fangs and make them retract. I'm filled with anger and sadness when Scott looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

                "You don't get to look at me like that!" I hiss out and everyone except the Hale's jump. "I was practically beaten to death by my boyfriend and you mocked me!" I climb off of Derek's lap and he holds onto my wrist tight. "Derek let me go, I got it." The heat in my voice makes me sigh and I smile sadly back at him in apology. As soon as I turn back towards Scott the anger is back in my face and I walk over to him. I stand a few feet back and I rub my forehead. "You are supposed to be my friend, my best friend." I take a deep breath and take another step back. I've got this Stiles, control. Mom. "How could you do this to me?"

                "Stiles, I know what I did was so fucked up. I was just so angry that I didn't care, but as soon as you left the room I felt like shit." His heartbeat stayed calm, no jumps. He still was a fucking asshole. 

                "I've never seen you act like such an asshole before. But whatever, it's fine. He can't hurt me anymore." He can't hurt his siree and it will probably kill us both if one of us tries to hurt or kill each other.

                 "So he's in jail?" Ah, there's Lydia. I look over at her and smile.

                  "He was but he escaped. Don't worry, he's been warned." 

                  "Don't worry? Stiles, are you kidding?" Scott looks at me with worry in his eyes. "What about the cops? They're gonna be looking for him."

                  "No I'm not kidding, Scottie. The cops aren't going to be looking for them he made them forget about what he did, even my dad." I look over to Peter and he walks over to me. "Before you ask he is a vampire." Peter wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest. "And he did this." I take a deep breath letting my face shift fully _(Black veins around my eyes and a "Vampiric" brow-shape)_ and I drop my fangs. I smile and watch as everyone looks at me in shock. "I'm still half human, at least there's that." Fuck.

                  

             

             


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! talk of self-harm

                                                                                                                          **Peter's P.O.V**

                 Derek and Stiles are sitting on the couch talking and as soon as I hear everyone leave the vicinity I walk over to them. I sit on the other side of Stiles and wrap my arm around his waist. "Pup, I think we should talk with Derek about what happened today in the bathroom." He tenses up and looks up at me. 

                 "I don't think we should." He whispers and I sigh sadly. 

                 "Baby I know you don't want to, but we should. We kinda have to, what if you do it again and I'm not here?"

                  "Well, it's not like it's gonna kill me! I heal faster than you do!" Stiles raises his voice at me and I growl at him. "Sorry."

                  "Stiles, Honey, what did you do?" Stiles looks over at Derek and he starts crying.

                  "I hurt myself, Bear." Stiles hiccups and takes a deep breath. "Peter didn't see all of it though, I was angry and depressed and my claws came out. I started slicing my skin open and the blood would come out. It would heal as soon as I started slicing my skin open. The blood calmed me down and when it closed I kept slicing open my skin with my claws. It kept closing and I got mad. I turned off the water and sliced up my stomach. It made me so mad that I ran out of the shower and punched my hand through the wall. It didn't heal up as fast as the scratches. Bear, don't be mad at me." Stiles is a blubbering mess at this point and I have pulled him into my lap. Derek has a tear running down his face twinning mine and he's making Stiles look at him. 

                 "Oh Honey, I am not mad at you." Derek presses a chaste kiss to Stiles' lips and pulls him from my lap to his. He runs his hand down our boys back and starts rocking him. "Shh, it's alright."  After Stiles' calms down to quiet sniffles he lets out the cutest yawn.

                  "How about we take a nap, Pup?" As soon as I ask this I smile Stiles has already fallen asleep. "Sweetheart, take him to the room and tuck him in. Please." Derek smiles at me and leans over for a kiss. I smile giving him a chaste peck and he smiles. He stands up with Stiles in his arms and he walks to our room. I run my fingers through my hair and I tug on the ends. I take a deep breath and listen in on the boys. Derek is pulling the blanket over Stiles now. I shut my eyes waiting for Derek to come back and listen as he starts walking back. When his heartbeat enters the room again I open my eyes and open my arms for him. He walks over to me and climbs into my lap. His arms wrap around me and he starts crying quietly. I kiss his collarbone and start running my fingers through his hair just like I did when he was a pup. I shush him as he cries in a soothing manner and when he quiets down he pulls back to look at me. 

                  "I wish I could've protected him before he was hurt." He rests his head back down on my shoulder and I sigh.

                  "I do too, Sweetheart. But we didn't and we are protecting him now." Derek sighs sadly and moves off of my lap to sit next to me. I wrap my arm around his waist and he lays his head on my shoulder. Again, and all I want to do is protect my family.

                  "You know if we ever do a scene with him, I wouldn't mind if he called me Daddy too." I chuckle at Derek's confession and his way of changing topics. I smile at him and shake my head. "He drops so easily, it is kind of scary." I nod in agreement and suddenly Derek's scent sours again. "Do you think Travis ever did anything to him, like Kate did to me?" 

                   "I hope not, but if he has we will help our boy. Just like how I helped you." I grab Derek's hand and smile at him. "Now what you say about us baking something sweet?" The nostalgic look on his face is my answer and I tug him with me to the kitchen. "Let the fun begin."


	6. Chapter 6

  ***next Friday***           

                                                                                                            **[Stiles'](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1551457881049) P.O.V**

          I slip into my shoes and sigh dramatically. I don't want the pack to come over, Peter took my phone cause they all kept texting me and it freaked me out. He said he texted them and told them to stop. Then he told me they were coming over after school. They don't want me going in yet, just in case. Lydia is the only one allowed to come over, she helps me relax and she brings me my homework. Also, her blood smells too sweet so I won't eat her. I still eat food, just not as much and my guys always make sure I have a feed before she's over. My dad knows what happened, Peter and Derek made me tell him. It is still scary, I'm always cold. But I guess I'll get used to it eventually. I grab my ( _Trav's)_ black oversized hoodie and set it to the side. I listen to the living room and sigh when I hear Bear walking towards the room. I take a deep breath and a sudden wave of arousal crashes through me. I bite my lip and turn around. When Derek gets into the room he closes the door and I hear him take a deep breath. Derek walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I tilt my neck exposing my throat to the wolf and he growls in appreciation. He licks at my neck and my breath hitches in my chest. He chuckles and starts sucking a hickey into my neck. I let out a soft moan and his hands slide down the front of my pants. He squeezes me through my jeans and I moan. "Fuck me, Der." I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and I stare up at him through my lashes. He growls in my ear and pops the button on my jeans open. He pulls them down my thighs and starts rubbing my cock through my panties. I let out a whimper and feel my cock twitch. The front of my panties are soaked with precum and it's pouring out of me. 

                 "You're so wet, baby." Derek purrs into my ear and I hear the sound of lace ripping. I glare down at his hand that ripped off my panties and I look up at him. "I'll buy you more." He forces me to turn back around and I feel him kneel behind me. I gasp when his hands pull my cheeks apart exposing my hole to him and I whine when I feel his tongue licks up my taint. His fingers start kneading my ass and I wiggle my ass in his face. He bites my left ass cheek and I yelp. "Don't move." I open my mouth to complain but, before I can get a word out I'm squealing because Derek is eating me out like he's starving. I'm grasping at the dresser and trying my hardest not to fuck my ass against his face. One of his hands leaves my ass and then there's a familiar click behind me. Where did he get that?  I whine when Derek pulls away completely and I turn my head slightly to see him pouring the lube onto his fingers. Before I can fully turn back around we lock eyes and I quickly turn back around. There's a smack and then a stinging sensation in my ass that makes me moan. "I said, don't move," Derek growls out and I jump when I feel his lips kiss my ass cheek. I quickly relax and whimper when Derek moves his mouth back to my hole.  A lubed finger runs down my crack and I squeeze the dresser so hard my knuckles turn white. I relax my body and groan when two fingers are being pushed in me at once. 

                "Fuck." I gasp and Derek starts fucking his fingers up into me. My vision goes white and I clench on his fingers when he hits my prostate. "Nnnngh, Daddy." Derek moans behind me and I whine when I hear him fucking into his fist. "I want you to fuck my ass." I get a jab in the prostate at that and I yelp. Another lubed up finger pushes into me and I groan. Derek stands up behind me keeping his fingers moving in my ass and he rubs his cock against my ass. "Kiss me." I  moan out as he stretches his fingers inside me and he leans over licking his way into my mouth. I whine and start kissing him back passionately. "Just fuck me already, please." I breathe out and he smirks.

                 "It's going to hurt." He pulls his fingers out and before I can miss them the huge head of his cock presses against my rim. He pushes up into me in one solid movement and I gasp. Fuck, it does hurt. He's thicker and bigger than anything I've ever had in my ass. He places loving kisses on my neck licks at my throat. He starts sucking another hickey into my skin as he fucks up into me and it feels so good. I moan his name loudly and he smirks against my neck. "That's it, baby, you're so good. Fuck you're so tight." I whimper when he brushes against my prostate and he starts fucking me harder. My eyes flutter shut and his thighs start slapping against my ass. 

                  "It feels so good, Der," I growl as he starts pounding my prostate head on and he pulls my hair. "Faster." I feel my hole quivering around him and I'm being split apart on his dick as he starts fucking into me fast enough that he is now using his wolf. "Shit." My toes curl and I throw my head back against his shoulder. "I'm so close," Derek growls behind me and his fangs sink into my neck. My mind blanks as I scream through my orgasm and as Derek fills up my hole. "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit," I whine as I start coming down and feel Derek lapping at my neck. I wince when he pulls out and he pulls up my pants. "Your cum is going to drip out of me." I stand up and moan when I feel his warm cum on my thighs. I jump when I hear clapping coming from the doorway and we both turn to see Peter standing there. He has his hands clasped up by his chest and his eyes are dark. His cock is hard in his jeans and I blush. I walk over to him and he slams his lips against mine. He pushes me to my knees and I quickly pull him out of his pants. I smirk up at him and stick my tongue out. I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock and I take most of his cock down my throat. It doesn't take that long for him to cum down my throat and I moan at the taste. Our show must've gotten him right there. I swallow all of his cum and stand back up. Peter's eyes are glowing red and he licks his lips as I tuck him back into his pants. I gasp as his bites into my neck and I moan. Derek starts kissing me and I shut my eyes. Peter pulls away from my neck and when I open my eyes I smile at my Alpha's. "Now can I have a drink before they get here?"


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                                                            **Stiles' P.O.V**

I'm licking the blood off my fangs when the pack starts filing in through the front door and the three of us walk out into the living room. I stick my tongue out to lick at my lips and I swallow the last bit of blood in my mouth. The wolves are staring at us with wide eyes and I smirk feeling Derek's still warm cum dripping out of my ass. "Hey." I giggle when Peter pulls me onto his lap and I hear him quietly snarling. I look back at him and frown when his eyes are red and I follow his eye-line he's staring right at Scott. "Shhh, babe. It's okay." I whisper into his ear and I start running my fingers through his hair. "Focus on the fact that Derek's cum is leaking out of my ass and onto your lap." His snarling suddenly stops and he looks up at me with the biggest shit-eating grin on his beautiful face. He captures my lips in his and gives me an amazing kiss. Scott coughs to get our attention and I shake my head. I pull my mouth away from Peter's and turn to look at Scott. I feel my fangs in my mouth and I smile at him. "Okay, let's get this over with. Don't stand above me, sit the fuck down." I gesture my arm towards the couch that they already know is there and their eyes follow down my arm. Lydia, bless her is already sitting there. The rest of them sit down and I move nervously on Peter's lap. 

             "Did you know?" I raise an eyebrow at Scott and stare him down. 

             "Woah that was not vague at all, and if you are asking if I knew Travis was a Vampire then I did." I close my eyes and think back to the first time I saw him. He was thrown against a tree and his chest was ripped open. I saw his fangs as soon as I walked over to him. He cried as he drank from me and he made sure it didn't hurt me. He used to be so gentle. "Did as soon as I saw him." 

              "So you knew, and yet you stayed with him?" The condescending tone in Scott's voice is  _perfect,_ I smirk at him.

              "Yeah, I did.  I kept you, why would I not keep him? Should I have chained you up outside like a mutt?  Brought you out back?" I make a show of licking my fangs and I smile wickedly. I zone in on his throat and smirk when his pulse quickens slightly. The scent of his blood is mouthwatering and the urge to rip his throat out settles in my gut. I feel my face shifting and Peter is tensing up under me, ready to strike and grab me. "Oh Scottie, you tempt me." My claws extend from my nails and suddenly I am a blubbering mess. My chest hurts it feels like I am being stabbed and there's a burning sensation in my face. Like someone just beat the shit out of my face. "Travis?" The taste of my own blood fills my mouth and I shove myself off of Peter's lap. I need to save him. I gasp at the feeling of a knife twisting in my gut and I look down out my stomach. There's no knife, but there's bruise forming. "Someone is killing us," I grunt in pain and start running as fast as I can in the direction of my abuser. I'm standing in the middle of the preserve when I see them. Dad is standing over the man I love, who I know I shouldn't love, and he's holding a knife in his hand. It's covered in Travis' blood and rage runs through my veins. I let out what can only be described as a war-cry and dad turns around as I charge after him. He drops the knife that he has in his hand a second before it would've stabbed into my guts. "If you kill him, you kill me." Where the bruise started to form on my stomach, blood has started leaking out of it, and that's exactly where the still injured part of Travis is. "Get out of here. Dad." Tears pour down my face as I look at Travis and I think back to my mates who are worried about me. I love them. I don't love Travis. I gasp when it suddenly easier to breathe and my stomach doesn't hurt anymore. "I just broke our bond buddy, my mates are on their way. Probably chased after me, we both know we run faster. But you are lucky if you can even get up, after what my dad just did to you, before they get here."  I crouch in front of him and I run my hand down the side of his face. "Is this how you find all your boys? Get hurt, have them offer up some of their blood, and then ya turn them? How romantic, always love being part of a pattern?" I smirk kissing his forehead and stand up when I hear the boys walking closer. "I'm sorry, Sweetie."


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                                                       **Stiles' P.O.V**

I shift fully and I pick Travis up from the ground. I watch the blood drip from his wounds and I use all my strength to hold him up with one arm. I tear his shirt off with my claws and I shove my hand through his chest. I clench my fist around his heart and I feel my feet leave the ground. I am face to face with him and I press my lips to his. I kiss him passionately and pull back as I rip his heart from his chest. Blood sprays everywhere and I smile at the feeling of his heart squishing in my hand. The smell of his blood is amazing and I drop the muscle out of my hand. I stare down when I drop it and smirk at the wet sound it makes. I feel the coldness of his blood all over my face and stare at his dead body I am holding up with one hand. I let go of him and watch as he drops the six feet I am above the ground. When his head bounces back up after it hits the ground I lower myself back down, and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and feel my face go back to normal. "Stiles, Sweetheart?" I turn around and look at my mates.

              "The bond is broken." I take another deep breath and look up at him. "We have to clean up this mess, and then we'll talk." I peel off my clothes and run towards the river. I climb in the cold water and start washing all the gore off of me. Everything on my body washes off quickly and I duck into the water scrubbing the blood off my face. I smell Derek walking up to me and I quickly stand back up. I climb out of the water and Derek hands me his shirt. I pull it on over my naked body and I stare at my lover's chest. "You're so beautiful." I look up into his eyes smiling and he smiles back. He pulls me into his embrace and I hold him tight. "Peter's cleaning up?" I ask in a hushed whisper into his chest. 

                "Yes, he is going to meet us back at the loft." I pull back grabbing his hand and nodding. I smirk at him and jump up onto his back. He chuckles and I point in the direction of the loft. When he starts running I grip onto him tightly and within minutes we are back home. I climb off of him when we are at the door and we walk inside. 

                "I'm going to go change." I walk to my room and go over to my dresser. I grab some panties and sweats. I grab my unicorn shirt and quickly get [dressed.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1558491230058) I place Derek's shirt in my dresser and I walk into my bathroom. I expose my fangs and pick up my toothbrush. I apply toothpaste to it and bush my teeth cleaning off every last bit of blood. I hear Peter's heartbeat in the loft and when I finish brushing my teeth I splash my face with some cold water. I turn off the sink and walk into the living room. My mates are standing in the middle of the room and when I walk out to them they look up at me. Peter walks up to me and pulls me into his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair and I sigh in pleasure. 

               "Let's sit down," Peter says calmly and grabs my hand. We walk over to the couch and he sits me in between them. Both of them wrap an arm around my back and smile at me. "What happened before we got there?"

              "My dad had somehow weakened Travis and he started beating him. He stabbed him, that's when I ran out and after him. I made my dad leave, I almost attacked him. When my dad was gone I thought of you guys. I felt the bond between Travis and me break.  All the pain of his I felt went away and then you got there."  I clench all the muscles in my body and slowly release them helping myself relax. Derek rubs at my neck and I sigh.

              "Okay, that's all we need to know about that. Are you okay?" Derek asks and I smile at him.

              "I guess I am. You would think I would feel bad about it, but I don't. He took advantage of me and other people. He was out in the reserve to find another victim tonight. I will never let that happen." I look at both of them and shake my head. "It's kinda strange me being fine with seeing that much blood. If it was your blood, whoever did it would die."


End file.
